


Struggle

by rya_204



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Ambientata poco dopo l'epilogo. Simon si ritrova con i suoi pensieri e le sue paure, mentre affronta il ritorno a casa in metro. Baz gli va incontro e percorrono insieme l'ultimo tratto a piedi.





	Struggle

_... tutti i luoghi comunicano con tutti i luoghi  
istantaneamente, il senso d’isolamento lo si  
prova soltanto durante il tragitto da un   
luogo all’altro, cioè quando non si è in   
nessun luogo..._  
[Se una notte d’inverno un viaggiatore di Italo Calvino]

 

_Treno in arrivo, allontanarsi dalla linea gialla._  
L’aria quella sera si addensava in un coagulo di umidità e insofferenza nel sottoterra dell’affollata stazione metropolitana. Simon aveva iniziato ad avvertirla già all’entrata, con le goccioline di pioggia gelida che il vento spingeva nei sottopassaggi, le pozzanghere che andavano formandosi intorno ai tornelli e alle scale mobili: ingrossando quelle già presenti ai margini dei corridoi; come se ogni stazione non potesse essere tale senza quell’odore perenne di urina e quei rigagnoli di fluidi che colavano dalle tubature, strisciavano lungo le pareti sudice e andavano a gocciolare sul pavimento lercio.  
Sulla banchina si respirava la frenesia dei viaggiatori che si incontravano e si spintonavano, ammassati e indifferenti gli uni agli altri. Nemmeno Simon era immune a quel clima d’impazienza e si affrettava a salire sul treno mentre veniva pressato, oltre la linea gialla, oltre le porte, pronto ad aggrapparsi al primo corrimano disponibile.

Finalmente dentro Simon si rilassò. L’allarme avvertì della chiusura delle porte, ne seguì l’usuale rumore meccanico delle ante che rientravano nelle loro collocazioni e lo stridio delle ruote sui binari, per ultimo Simon percepì quel lieve spostamento che lo sbilanciava sempre da un lato mentre il treno acquistava velocità.  
Quello era il momento che preferiva della giornata. Così. Chiudeva gli occhi nel conforto di riconoscere tutti quei noti meccanismi che lo avrebbero condotto a casa. Si rilassava poggiando le spalle contro il finestrino del vagone e per una manciata di minuti si godeva l’unico momento in cui poteva finalmente sentirsi libero. Nessuna decisione con priorità tali da dover essere affrontata nell’immediato. Nessuna responsabilità da gestire. Ma soprattutto nessun ricordo che non potesse mettere a tacere sotto il fischio assordante della metro.  
 _Il più grande disastro magico, il prescelto del suo stesso casino, il potere del non potere._  
Quel caos di strepiti e sibili creava una barriera impermeabile, capace di renderlo insensibile e muto, annebbiato.  
 _Nessuna prospettiva davanti a sé nel mondo magico, scarse e inesistenti in quello Normale._  
Era come potersi prendere una pausa da se stesso, sia quello passato che futuro.  
Qualcuno più intelligente di lui aveva scritto che quando si è in transito da un luogo ad un altro, non si è in nessun luogo. Per un attimo non si è. E così si sentiva Simon, grato di quella tregua momentanea.

Durava sempre troppo poco. Le stazioni si susseguivano una dietro l’altra ed ecco che di colpo già arrivavano alla sua fermata. Le porte gli si aprivano davanti e Simon riusciva a vedere solamente quella piccola porzione di vuoto tra il vagone e la banchina. Come un taglio nel suolo pronto a ingoiarlo.  
Un altro buco da sistemare, riempire. Pronto a prosciugarlo di tutto quello che oramai non gli apparteneva più.  
Dietro di lui le persone lo spintonavano, lo superavano, di nuovo preda di quell’urgenza di arrivare da qualche parte, di tornare ad esistere in un luogo. E prima di poterlo realizzare, Simon era già oltre la linea gialla, al sicuro sulla terraferma trascinato dalla massa di viaggiatori che seguivano compatti il percorso verso l’uscita.

Quella sera, mentre percorreva i pochi isolati che separavano il suo appartamento dalla stazione, Simon lasciò che la pioggia lo lavasse e portasse via l’odore della metropolitana.  
Fu così che Baz lo trovò e non appena furono abbastanza vicini, le loro mani si intrecciarono con la sicurezza di chi sapeva sempre dove trovare l’altro.  
“Ho pensato di venirti incontro.”  
Simon gli sorrise, mentre provava a dire a parole quello che pensava.  
“È così faticoso a volte. Come – io – come fanno...”  
Rinunciò quasi subito e Baz gli strinse la mano, incoraggiante.  
“Dillo a parole tue, Simon.”  
“Qual è il loro segreto, Baz? Lo fanno sembrare così facile, un piede davanti all’altro, una decisione dopo l’altra. Quando arriva la sera riesco solo a congratularmi con me stesso per essere rimasto in piedi.”  
Baz si fermò, la mano libera a circondargli il viso, sfiorargli il collo e insinuarsi fra i capelli. Sotto l’acqua, con quelle luci baluginanti, Simon appariva come un disegno a bordi sfocati e colori vividi.  
“Andare avanti, Simon. E scoprire che sezionare e giudicare il passato non serve a nulla. Potremmo passare mesi a chiederci se avessimo potuto salvare Ebb e l’Arcimago, se il Tedio potesse essere sconfitto prima. Ma la verità è che non è stata una tua scelta, non lo è mai stata.  
Hai la possibilità di scegliere ora. Non è facile e non lo diverrà col passare del tempo, ma le decisioni che prenderai apparterranno solo a te e in ognuna di esse io continuerò a scegliere te.”  
Simon si spinse contro di lui, contro le sue labbra e Baz lo accolse fra le braccia.  
“Andiamo a casa, Baz.”

Simon allungò le dita sul materasso, saggiandone le cuciture e le sporgenze. Tutto in quel letto sapeva di Baz, perfino il lenzuolo morbido e fresco. Abbassando le palpebre, percepiva il respiro del ragazzo fra le scapole, le dita artigliate al busto e il pollice a premere sulle vertebre, quasi a volerlo trattenere. _Come se andarsene fosse un’opzione che avrebbe considerato._ E poi più giù, la pelle serica e diafana delle cosce contro le sue, la sporgenza di un ginocchio fra i suoi polpacci contratti. Simon dubitava esistesse un altro luogo che non comprendesse quel letto e il corpo di Baz a cingere il suo, a cui lui avrebbe sentito tanto chiaramente di appartenere.  
“Non immaginavo che amare qualcuno significasse combattere al posto suo.”  
Avvertì Baz allungarsi contro la sua schiena, baciarlo nell’incavo fra il collo e la clavicola e stendere il braccio fino a racchiudere le sue dita nel palmo della mano.  
“È quello che hai fatto tu dall’età di undici anni per tutti noi, Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di proprietà di Rainbow Rowell e di chi ne detiene i diritti; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro, ma per piacere personale, ammirazione nei confronti della Rowell e la mia incapacità a lasciar andare i personaggi che lei crea.  
> Scritta con parecchio (e intendo parecchio) aiuto da parte di mia sorella: grazie (davvero). Scritta con l’intento di descrivere com’è per me la metro. Poi Simon e Baz hanno preso possesso della storia e il resto è venuto da sè. Mi farebbe piacere un qualsiasi tipo di commento, sono anni che non scrivo qualcosa.


End file.
